


Hallelujah

by annaannanas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Catholic AU!, Catholic Guilt, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaannanas/pseuds/annaannanas
Summary: Anakin is a devoted catholic who has his life and his faith turned upside down when he falls for his church's priest Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Hallelujah

Part 1

_“well i heard there was a secret chord_   
_that david played, and it pleased the Lord_   
_but you don’t really care for music, do ya?”_

father kenobi had just finished teaching his organ classes, when he saw anakin, one of his most devoted faithfuls observing him from behind a marble column.  
“what are you doing here, my son? i thought you weren’t interested in music classes” laughed kenobi.  
“i’m still not interested father, i just had to talk to you.” smiled anakin  
“something happened, young man?” asked a worried kenobi  
“no, sir. i just had to come earlier for my weekly confession, since i’ll have a dentist appointment tomorrow. there’s no need to worry”  
“oh, so come on” smiled kenobi as guiding anakin on their way to the confessionary.  
as soon as kenobi closed the door and placed himself behind the confessionary’s windows, anakin begun his well-known ritual by saying:  
“forgive me father, for i have sinned”  
kenobi replied on a soft tone:  
“God is merciful and benevolent. He always forgives whoever comes at him with a clean heart. speak, then.”  
“i’ve committed a massive mistake” said anakin, his voice trembling  
“do you regret it?”  
“how can someone regret falling in love?” whispered anakin in a tearful voice  
kenobi smiled  
“anakin, there’s no shame in love! there’s no sin! God saved us because of love. so, don’t ever think love is a mistake!”  
“i’ve fallen for you, obi-wan” completed anakin, his voice failing  
everything froze the moment he spoke it. never ending minutes passed until kenobi replied:  
“can’t you see how helpless this is? this will bring no good, my friend, nor to me, neither to you”  
“i know father. i won’t try anything reckless. not this time...but i thought i should get my heart clean”  
obi-wan absolved him with the ritual formula as anakin let a single tear run through his cheek

_“it goes like this_   
_the fourth, the fifth_   
_the minor fall, the major lift_   
_the baffled king composing Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah”_

obi-wan couldn’t concentrate on playing his organ. even a month later he couldn’t get anakin's words out of his head. how that happened? anakin was his church’s most devoted catholic, always sitting on the very first row at the mass, confessing every week, attending to church groups. how did he not see that coming?  
he should have been more attentive. but… thinking better, he remembered of the way anakin’s eyes gazed at him, the way he smiled while talking to him, the way he made everything better.  
it’s been a month since he saw anakin for the last time, on that day on the confessionary, and what a hard month it had been. everything seemed out of place, like something was missing, but he couldn’t tell what.  
later,on that same day, while celebrating the dominical mass he gazed into the crowd just to spot anakin on the last row. he skipped a heartbeat, an for a moment he felt like their eyes locked into each others until the altar boys handled him the Bible.  
later, on his bedroom, obi-wan cried his heart out, how he could have fallen in that way?

_“your faith was strong, but you needed proof_   
_you saw her bathing on the roof_   
_her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_   
_she tied you to a kitchen chair_   
_she broke your throne, she cut your hair_   
_and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah”_

anakin decided that he couldn’t run away anymore. he was so afraid of meeting father kenobi that he basically abandoned the church. he couldn’t live like this. so, he decided that he was going to the church that afternoon, father kenobi being there or not.  
he had to get over this.  
while praying on the back benches he suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and turned back for his horror. it was father kenobi.  
“hello, my old friend, i haven’t seen you here in a while, what happened?” he asked on a soft voice, as if he had forget everything he listened that day on the confessionary.  
“uhh, hello obi-wan, i mean father kenobi, i had a very busy month, lots of things to do at work. so, i ended up having little time to come to the church, but now, it seems that i’m back” said anakin in a very confused tone as tried to hide his emotion for finally seeing father kenobi.  
“well, you’re back! that’s what really matters. since you’ve been away for almost a month, would you like to confess? you know, it’s always good to clean our hearts, especially after spending some time away from the lord’s house”  
“oh, yes, it would be nice” replied anakin reluctantly, remembering what happened the last time they had been into the confessionary.  
as he soon as they entered the confessionary father kenobi closed the window.  
“forgive me father, for i have sinned.” said anakin automatically.  
“God is merciful and benevolent. He always forgives whoever comes at him with a clean heart. speak, then.”  
“well, it looks like the matters of the heart aren’t as simple as we wished it was. i still love you father.”  
“i know, unfortunately the only way to cope with this is waiting for the feeling to fade.”  
“i know, father.”  
“just promise me you won’t abandon the church again.”  
“ok, i promise” replied anakin on a soft voice  
then, obi-wan suddenly opened the confessionary window pulled anakin’s face and gave him a passionate kiss  
after they both were breathless obi-wan closed back the window and gave anakin the absolvation formula and left quickly without saying a word, leaving an astonished anakin behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was just thinking how much the jedi council and its policies remind me of the catholic church, and so i decided to write this. I'll be uptating it soon. Hope you guys enjoy it


End file.
